How to Stitch a Squirmy Turtle
by Muse2488
Summary: Mikey got hurt and it's up to Don to patch him up. The problem? Mikey can't keep still. This is the second story in the challenge by Simone Robinson. The word is 'needle.'


**A/N: Installment number 2 of the challenge given by Simone Robinson! This is some Donnie and Mikey fluff! I hope y'all enjoy it! Don't forget to let me know what ya think! =]]**

**Disclaimer: Let's see…2+2=4…5x10=50…Musey+Turtles=Happiness…why don't I own em again? **

"Mikey, stop squirming." Donatello demanded.

Michelangelo looked at him, scowling slightly, as he shifted in his seat yet again.

"Dude, I'm trying okay? I just…I _hate_ needles."

Don sighed as he brought the needle and thread closer to his brother's leg. Mike of course moved his leg to the other side on instinct.

"Mikey!"

"I'm seriously not doing it on purpose!" Michelangelo cried.

"Mike…I know that you don't like needles and I'm doing everything I can to make it easier on you, but you need stitches." Don tried to explain calmly. "This gash is too deep for butterfly stitches. I'm sorry."

Mikey squirmed again and brought his leg half a centimeter closer to Donnie's needle wielding hand. Donatello grasped his little brother's wounded leg tightly and pulled it towards him. Mikey's hands clenched around the table in a vice like grip. Donnie felt a twinge of guilt as he wiped the wound with another swab of disinfectant. Mikey hissed and turned his head to the side. The youngest turtle had never done well with needles. It was a childhood fear that had stuck with him throughout the years. Of course none of them really _liked_ needles, but Mike did everything he possibly could to avoid them at all costs. But unfortunately with their line of work injuries and stitches were an all too common occurrence.

And Mikey wasn't immune to injuries no matter how much his older brothers wished he was. Tonight he had the unfortunate luck of getting two shuriken lodged deeply into his foot. He had yelped and instantly fell to the ground. Leo had made the decision to make a run for it after that; with a quick flick of his wrist a smoke bomb was deployed as Raph scooped up the youngest and they made their way back to the lair. Getting the metal objects out of Michelangelo's foot was a hard task. Raphael actually had to help Leo hold Mikey down. One wrong move and he could tear a nerve and Mike would lose all function in his foot forever. Donatello was out of morphine so the only thing Mike had for the pain was ibuprofen and it barely took the edge off. Leonardo and Raphael had been called by Master Splinter to help him with a few chores so that Donatello could finish patching up Mikey. The two oldest liked to hover and their mother-henning distracted the genius turtle; and the last thing he needed was to be distracted.

Michelangelo, on the other hand, definitely needed to be distracted.

"Alright, Mike I'm gonna start now. Please try to stay still." Donatello informed his little brother.

Mike nodded but kept his eyes closed and his head turned.

Donnie used his needle to pierce the skin and slowly started the stitches. Mikey jumped and let out a small whimper. The sound broke Donnie's heart. He hated hurting his brothers, even if it meant he was ultimately helping them.

"Talk to me Mikey." Donnie said, wanting to distract the orange banded turtle.

"Bout what?" Mike asked through clenched teeth.

"Your latest comic? Did Silver Sentry wind up saving that planet?" Don asked. He honestly had no idea what he had just asked but he knew Michelangelo wouldn't be able to resist a reply.

"Dude, that was so five issues ago!" Mikey cried before gasping as Donnie pulled another stitch through.

"So what happened then?" Donatello asked.

And Mikey was off with an in depth description of the last five issues of his favorite comic book. Donatello asked questions and kept the younger turtle chattering away while he finished his task. He was on the last stitch, closest to Michelangelo's toe and easily the most sensitive area and Mikey yelped.

Don winced. "Sorry, this is the last one and it's gonna hurt."

Mikey groaned. "Does it absolutely _need_ one?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but it does."

Mike gripped the table even tighter as Don tried to finish the last stitch with Mikey twitching his leg every two seconds. He was tightening the stitches, which is Mikey's least favorite part, when an idea struck him. He needed one final distraction to finish up so he stealthily moved his other hand behind his little brother's knee and scrabbled his fingers there, tickling sensitive skin. Mikey gasped and let out a huff of laughter while Don pulled on the stitches, tightening them and finishing his work.

"Low blow." Mikey said.

Don looked up and grinned at him. "All done."

"Cheater." Mikey said, but he was grinning too.

Don rolled his eyes and helped his brother to his feet. Mikey winced slightly and Don grabbed his arm, pulling it across his own shoulders.

"C'mon Mikey, I think I heard Leo say something about ordering a pizza."

Mikey whooped with happiness and the two brothers made their way to join the others. Donnie hated his brothers getting hurt, but he was going to make sure that he always there to patch them up.


End file.
